Talk:Third Battle of Yeltsin's Star
CO 2nd Fleet Admiral D'Orville was not CO of 2nd Fleet during that battle.--dotz 15:31, 29 March 2009 (UTC) : I already stumbled upon that problem, as far as I can make it out: HH3 mentions "Admiral D'Orville's Second Fleet", and White Haven is mentioned as CO of a reinforcment force, but it is never clearly stated that he took over command of the 2nd Fleet, even though he was of course the senior officer. : Also, the wiki mentioned the 2nd Fleet as a "temporary" fleet made up of White Haven's and Grayson's units, but HH3 described the Grayson units and 2nd Fleet as two different entities. : So either I overlooked something or we have no actual prove that White Haven was in command. : Weber could really have elaborated on 2 Fleet a bit ;-)) :-- SaganamiFan 15:55, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::As far as I remember 2F was to big/to complex command for D'Orville, so White Haven was established as commander there. Will check quotations.--dotz 19:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Quotes/notes HH3 Admiral Parnel’s Task Force had returned to the Barnett System less than ten hours ago after its agonizingly slow passage from Yeltsin and what he supposed historians would call the Battle of Yeltsin. (...) He'd taken the Manties' bait hook, line, and sinker. He'd gone into Yeltsin believing he had a three-to-one advantage, only to find himself facing a force even stronger than his own, and somehow the Manties and their allies had been able to preposition their powered-down wall of battle perfectly. It was as if they'd been clairvoyant, as if they'd been able to see every move he made in real time. Their opening broadsides had taken him totally by surprise. A quarter of his fleet had been crippled or destroyed almost before he knew the enemy was there, and he had no idea how he'd extricated anything from the deadly trap. (...) It was all a hideous nightmare of lightning-fast decisions and desperate improvisation that had somehow fought clear of Yeltsin with barely half the ships he'd taken into it, and half of them had been so battered their return to Barnett had taken more than twice as long as the passage out. Sixteen percent—the best sixteen percent—of the Fleet's wall of battle had been wiped out (Hancock and Yeltsin). HH8 Third Battle of Yeltsin - HH had been deeply impressed by Parnell's performance there. Lured into what was for all intents and purposes a deep-space ambush, then jumped by more than twice the firepower he'd expected to confront, all under the command of no less a tactician than Hamish Alexander, he'd still gotten half his fleet out intact HH9 * Earl White Haven managed to mislead Admiral Parnell about his true strength until after Parnell had accepted action." * Earl White Haven used his stealth systems and low-powered wedges to keep the Peeps from seeing his additional units at all. They were a surprise because no one on the other side had detected a trace of them until it was too late." * RA Jackson Kriangsak: ** when the Peeps detected our additional units it was too late for Admiral Parnell to avoid action entirely. ** (AAR) even with the best EW we had, and despite the fact that Admiral Parnell had convincing intelligence to suggest that our forces were far weaker than they actually were, he still correctly identified our extra ships of the wall early enough to avoid a decisive action. He was forced to withdraw and suffered heavy losses, but had he been even fifteen or twenty minutes slower in reacting, he would have lost virtually his entire fleet. /Too late to avoid suffering a defeat, but much too soon for Earl White Haven to completely envelop him and destroy his forces entirely." ** Kriangsak’s - battlecruiser and her squadron were probably the best placed to get around on Parnel’s flank, and he avoided them easily. Especially with the amount of fire a wall of battle can hand out. Which is nothing any battlecruiser squadron ever wants to tangle with." --dotz 20:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Prize Money Lost Here are my calculations on the prize money White Haven gave up. Value of SD based on information in HH4 SD value 32 billion Number of SD's captured 11 32 B x 11 = 352 B Typical prize award is 3% 352B x .03 = 10.56B To give an idea how much Flag Captains would have split 316.8 million --John964 20:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :More. At HH4 was DNs value given. BTW White Haven was just entiteled to gift his part. And Benjamin should pay for prizes (with Manticoran credit).--dotz 23:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :So there was some clue - White Haven could demand to surrender all captured ships to the GSN (or board them by the GNS), Admiralty "refused" to buy them. And "savings" in prize money were made on cost of RMN personnel.--dotz 17:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :So Second Fleet Gift-class rather.--dotz 20:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I realized that later and was going to correct it but never got around to it. But based on other information the value of a SD is roughly 40 billion so the amount would change to 13.2 billion.